blackpinkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Chaennie/Gallery
Gallery 'Pictorial' Jennie and Rosé Inkigayo.PNG|Playing With Fire Inkigayo #1 Chaennie SBS Inkigayo 2.PNG|Playing With Fire Inkigayo #2 Chaennie Debut.PNG|Debut promo Chaennie Saint Scott 2.PNG|Saint Scott 2016 #1 Chaennie Saint Scott.PNG|Saint Scott 2016 #2 Chaennie Saint Scott 3.PNG|Saint Scott 2016 #3 Chaennie Saint Scott 4.PNG|Saint Scott 2016 #4 Jennie and Rosé Magazine.jpg|1st Look Magazine September 2016 #1 Jennie and Rosé Reebok 2.PNG|1st Look Magazine September 2016 #2 Jennie and Rosé Reebok.jpg|1st Look Magazine September 2016 #3 Chaennie Userbox Picture.png|1st Look Magazine September 2016 #4 Chaennie Japanese Magazine.PNG|HR Japan Magazine Rosé and Jennie at JYP Party People.jpg|JYP Party People #1 Rosé and Jennie at JYP Party People 2.jpg|JYP Party People #2 Rosé and Jennie Numero Japan Behind the scenes.PNG|Numero Japan Behind the scenes BPH1-15.jpg|Blackpink House Episode 1 Chaennie6.jpg 'Other' Chaennie18.jpg|Predebut Chaennie SBS Gayo.PNG Chaennie SBS Gayo 3.PNG Chaennie SBS Gayo 2.PNG Rosé and Jennie at SBS Gayo Daejun Dec 2016.PNG Rosé and Jennie at SBS Gayo Daejun Dec 2016 4.PNG Rosé and Jennie at SBS Gayo Daejun Dec 2016 3.PNG Rosé and Jennie at SBS Gayo Daejun Dec 2016 2.PNG ChaennieVapp.png Chaennie 2.PNG Chaennie 3.PNG Chaennie 4.PNG Chaennie 5.PNG Chaennie 6.PNG Chaennie 7.PNG Chaennie.PNG Chaennie9.jpg Chaennie Get It Beauty.PNG Chaennie Get It Beauty 2.PNG Chaennie Get It Beauty 3.PNG Chaennie MAMA.PNG Chaennie MMA.PNG Chaennie11.jpg Chaennie10.png Chaennie Running Man 2.PNG Chaennie Running Man.PNG Chaennie Running Man 4.PNG Chaennie Running Man 5.PNG Rosé and Jennie.PNG Chaennie34.PNG Rosé and Jennie at the arcade.PNG Chaennie SBS Inkigayo.PNG Chaennie backstage.PNG Rosé and Jennie 2.PNG Chaennie VLive.PNG Chaennie on Get It Beauty.PNG Chaennie on my little televison 2.PNG Chaennie on my little televison.PNG Chaennie on VLive.PNG Chaennie4.jpg Chaennie with a dog.PNG Chaeyoung and Jennie VLive.PNG Chaennie behind the scenes.JPG Chaennie in the car on the way to a fanmeet.PNG Chaennie making a heart 2.PNG Chaennie making a heart.PNG Chaennie on Weekly Idol 2016 2.PNG Chaennie on Weekly Idol 2016.PNG Chaennie on Weekly Idol 2017.PNG Chaennie selfie.PNG Chaennie walking together 2.PNG Chaennie walking together.PNG Jennie and Chaeyoung PWF Behind the scenes 2.PNG Jennie and Chaeyoung PWF Behind the scenes 3.PNG Jennie and Chaeyoung PWF Behind the scenes 4.PNG Jennie and Chaeyoung PWF Behind the scenes.PNG Jennie and Rosé at Melon Music Awards 2016 2.PNG Jennie and Rosé at Melon Music Awards 2016.PNG Jennie and Rosé at the airport on their way to Japan 2.PNG Jennie and Rosé at the airport on their way to Japan.PNG Jennie and Rosé at the airport.PNG Jennie and Rosé predebut 2015.PNG Chaennie51.jpg Jennie and Rosé throwing balls with their signatures 2.PNG Jennie and Rosé throwing balls with their signatures 4.PNG Jennie and Rosé throwing balls with their signatures.PNG Jennie and Rosé JYP Party People.PNG Chaennie64.jpg Chaennie62.jpg Rosé and Jennie at the airport 2.PNG Rosé and Jennie at the airport 3.PNG Rosé and Jennie at the airport.PNG Chaennie5.png Rosé and Jennie behind the scenes Black Pink TV.PNG Rosé and Jennie in Thailand.JPG Chaennie21.jpg Chaennie.jpg Chaennie0.jpg Chaennie1.jpg Chaennie20.jpg Chaennie16.jpg Chaennie17.jpg Chaennie30.jpg Chaennie29.jpg Chaennie42.jpg Chaennie2.jpg Chaennie19.jpg Chaennie49.jpg Chaennie27.jpg Chaennie31.jpg Chaennie54.jpg Chaennie8.jpg Chaennie13.jpg Chaennie26.jpg Chaennie22.jpg Chaennie53.jpg Chaennie52.jpg Chaennie43.jpg Chaennie7.jpg Chaennie24.jpg Chaennie12.jpg Chaennie55.jpg Chaennie46.jpg Chaennie67.jpg Chaennie86.jpg Chaennie87.jpg Chaennie90.jpg Chaennie57.jpg Chaennie61.jpg Chaennie25.jpg Chaennie60.jpg Chaennie59.jpg Chaennie58.jpg Chaennie91.jpg Chaennie92.jpg Chaennie95.jpg Chaennie88.jpg Chaennie23.jpg Chaennie15.jpg Chaennie48.jpg Chaennie47.jpg Chaennie34.jpg Chaennie39.jpg Chaennie40.jpg Chaennie35.jpg Chaennie44.jpg Chaennie65.jpg Chaennie66.jpg Chaennie50.jpg Jennie and Rosé in Thailand.PNG Chaennie45.jpg BPH11-3.jpg Chaennie63.jpg Chaennie38.jpg Chaennie36.jpg Chaennie37.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Pairing galleries Category:Jennie Category:Rosé Category:Pairings